<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrations by Adirastts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537239">Celebrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adirastts/pseuds/Adirastts'>Adirastts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood ot3 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, if you are under 18 please read something else oml, ménage à trois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adirastts/pseuds/Adirastts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adira, Hector, and Quirin have been in a committed polyamorous relationship for many years. Although fairly busy with their work as the Dark Kingdom's knights, some days require a bit of reward and celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira/Hector (Disney: Tangled), Adira/Hector/Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira/Quirin (Disney), brotherhood ot3, quirin/hector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is my first smut, so I can't promise this will be perfect. I debated actually publishing this for awhile because, well, this obviously isn't your average innocent fanfiction and yadayadayah, but here I am. If you're under 18, duuuude please go read literally any of the other hundreds of non-explicit Tangled fanfictions. This is straight up raunchy. I'm sorry in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dark Kingdom, polyamory wasn't as rare as it was in most European kingdoms. It certainly wasn't common, but no one did a double-take if they saw a triad walking past, hands intertwined. Their population was very small, so sometimes two love birds turned into three or four. This really started to go into action about five royal generations ago, when King Luis married not one, but two queens -and another king! Three children raised under this kingdom also developed a liking for one another, slowly but surely. They professed their love around their early teens, fighting beside one another years later as both fellow brotherhood members and lovers.</p><p>Their jobs as members of the brotherhood weren't particularly easy, so free time for one another wasn't a daily given. Throughout the day they were either sparring, guarding, or listening to his majesty's plans for the following week. Outside of work, the three only had their small opening of free-time for sleep for six days of the week. However, once that seventh day came around, Adira, Hector, and Quirin always made sure to celebrate the hard week's work.</p><p>The three had come back from the hot springs behind the castle, only wearing their robes and shoes. This was one of their favorite leisure activities to do together because nothing healed sore muscles like hot, bubbling water. Quirin held the bedroom door open for his two smaller partners as they made it back inside and upstairs to the fourth floor. A few years back King Edmund decided to give the knights one bed instead of three as a gift to their new relationship statuses; which was much more convenient than pushing three twin sized beds together. With a relaxed presence, Adira started to re-brush her long white hair in front of the mirror. Hector retreated to the small bathroom, but as for Quirin, he was already wanting to get the night started.</p><p>The larger man slowly walked up behind Adira, eyes lingering as she stared at him through the mirror. His hands, strong yet gentile, slowly caressed her hips.  She wasn't a fan of strangers touching her, but when it came to Quirin and Hector, it was calming and blissful. Adira snapped her head back at the man, giving a playful look. As he stepped closer to her, she pressed herself back onto him, feeling exactly what she was expected to feel. "Hmm, how odd. I thought we left our swords back on the rack." She teased, always one to make playful remarks. Quirin gave a light chuckle, moving his hand to the ribbon keeping her robe together. As he untied the knot, he leaned in to meet her lips. Adira was always such a skilled kisser, lips embracing and tongue waltzing with the other's. Her kisses were slow, comforting, and deep. It was always such a shame when they had to part.</p><p>The silk robe was pushed off of the woman's shoulders the second the knot was untied. Quirin took the opportunity to massage her breasts, making her moan with pleasure and relief while they continued to kiss. They were usually sore from working out and training, so this was a favorite moment of Adira's. </p><p>"I see you two have already started." Hector snickered as he exited bathroom. The two broke their kiss to turn to the slimmer man, and smiled in harmony. Quirin took off his robe off with ease and neatly set it aside, opposed to Hector, who practically ripped his off and threw it in a corner of the room. "Who's doin' what?" the feral knight asked, a common question that came up nearly every time. It wasn't hard to believe that the three had already experimented with almost every position possible with how many years they've been together, so they knew it was easier to make a decision aloud instead of assuming.</p><p>"You get Adira, I get you." Quirin answered, usually being the one to decide since he was the one with the best memory. Last week they had both gotten Adira, and the week before that Quirin was the middle-man: That meant it was Hector's turn for both.</p><p>"Kay." Hector agreed after the nod of approval from Adira. They made their way onto the bed, Quirin scavenging for the olive oil in the bedside table's drawer. After doing the math, Adira decided to lay down while Hector went between her legs, practically on all fours. The eldest man found the bottle, moving behind Hector. He placed a soft hand on his lover's hip, fingers already dowsed in oil. "Good?" Quirin asked, "Good." Hector replied giving him the okay. there was an unspoken rule that if anyone was having anal, they'd always get started first due to the higher risks of pain and discomfort.</p><p>"Mmmh." Hector tried to hide a groan, leaning his head on Adira's left thigh. The woman caressed his hair slowly, trying to help him be patient with the process. Quirin knew to be careful, but with time he also knew what places felt the best for Hector. With his one finger already inside the man, he sought out the little bundle of nerves within his walls. Once that spot was found, Hector's moans went from sharp and distressed to arousing and deep. As he continued to be massaged, Hector started going down on Adira. He kissed her entrance while he tongued at her walls, causing her to quietly keen and throw her head back on the pillows. "Oh..." She slipped out, chest moving up and down a bit faster than usual. </p><p>Quirin started to add another finger, and that's when Hector decided he'd best start on Adira as well. He brought his hand to her entrance, and separated her labia a tad more before pressing a finger in. This time her moan was sharp and high pitched, legs stiffening at the new arousal. Her sounds made both Hector and Quirin grow harder and more impatient to enter the warm tightness of their partner. "More." Adira breathed, pressing a bit against Hector's hand. Hector complied and slid another finger in, only to have her shake her head and whine in annoyance. "No, <em>more.</em>" She ordered, finally calming down once his third finger made its way in. Hector was satisficed with what he was getting at the moment, since Quirin's fingers were larger than the average man's. Three finger's usually weren't needed.</p><p>Hector was finally fully comfortable, so he turned his head back to Quirin for a second to nod, then shifted his body up more to have his hips meet Adira's. Quirin placed a steady hand on Hector's hip again, and once Hector was stable, Quirin slowly slid in. "Mmmph-" Hector huffed while Quirin gave a groan of satisfaction "God, Hector... you feel fantastic."  His hole was tight and remarkably warm, making Quirin's heart overflow with love and pleasure. Although he wanted to just pin the smaller man down and pound into him senselessly until they both came undone, he had to wait until their girlfriend was also filled to the brim so she could join in on the fun. The two men lowered together in order to align Hector against Adira, who lifted her hips to slide down onto his cock. "Fuuuuck..." She moaned, pressing up against his hips. </p><p>Since they've already done this position many times before, they already knew how it would go down. Quirin would move forward first, leading the movement as a whole. With that knowledge, the eldest thrusted forward as the three laid down on one another. It took a few tries to get a good pattern, but sooner or later the three were all moaning and thrusting at a good and fast pace. The room was filled with sounds of groans, curses, and the slapping of flesh, along with the quiet creaking of the bed. As Adira's legs started to stiffen and shake once more from the intense pounding from her boyfriend, Hector's arousal also started to become unbearable from both partner's warmth and fullness. "Gah- I... I can't. It's- I'm gonna... fuck, shit, <em>fuck</em>." Hector rambled, giving the sheets beside Adira a firmer grasp. The other two knew what that meant, so Adira shifted herself off and away from Hector in attempt to decrease the chance of any unwanted situations. Quirin took this chance to push Hector down onto the mattress, giving it his all in order to finally release. Hector's moans started to muffle from the pillows, and Quirin's grunt started to become more and more aggressive. "Close" the older man said, giving warning before he came into his boyfriend. </p><p>After a second of trying to get more composure back, Quirin slowly pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. Hector still hadn't come yet, so they did the usual: having Hector stand up beside the bed while Adira went down to kneel in front of him. Hector put a hand on Quirin's shoulder for support as Quirin started to jack him off in front of their girlfriend, who had her tongue out ready to catch her boyfriend's cum. The slimmer man put his free hand on her head to grab her hair and watched the woman vigorously finger herself, not dropping eye contact for even a second. "God... you're so fucking gorgeous like that..." Hector groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. "I'm gonna... <em>agh!...</em>" He added as Quirin quickened his pace. A few seconds later, the man's seed spurted all over Adira's bare face, only halfway getting her tongue. Her eyes shut tight to avoid getting anything in her eyes, and she quickly swallowed what she caught. Quirin was quick to get a rag nearby to gently clean her face, then gave her soft kisses to make up for the mess. Hector also gave her a sort of playful scratch under her chin, then moved back onto the bed. </p><p>The knights all laid down on their bed fit for three, embracing each other closely. Quirin laid in the middle with his two smaller partners leaning on his chest, holding one another's hands. "Edmund needs to give us more days off." Adira joked, slowly falling asleep. Quirin gave a tired chuckle, while Hector mumbled "You try mentioning that to him tomorrow, see what happens." with a laugh at the end. Adira smirked back at him, then closed her eyes. "Will do. Goodnight, Love you." </p><p>"Love you too." The other knights said in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well anyways I'm just gonna go and take a 4-hour long shower now. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>